


Breathless

by shadow_in_the_shade



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Really tricky poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_in_the_shade/pseuds/shadow_in_the_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Milathos sestina, what more can i say, kinda tragic obviously, also i never wrote a sestina before so don't shoot me, it's supposed to be one of the toughest poetic forms to use. kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Breathless**

 

I am not as you found me last in life.

You gave me all, you said, but stole my breath

And with it took that darkened thing, my heart

To press and keep forever at your throat.

Too much for you to love the way I’d lie -

The only thing you would accept, my death

 

 

And so my love, I’ll steal from you that death

Take that which you would take from me: a life.

I made my death another glorious lie.

You walked away, I drew another breath.

So here we are, my dagger at your throat;

I’ll take back that foolish offer of my heart

 

 

In memory you chased me down, heart to my heart

Within my current bounds of living death

In memory, your lips press at my throat

I would return to that sweet dream of life

In which we kiss, I breathe your breath

And so hold me in the field where we lie

 

 

And is this dream then nothing but a lie?

A wish I could imprint upon my heart

Wishes fall like snakes with every breath

There is no wish that could undo my death

But I recall you promised me a life

You’d think the words would strangle in your throat

 

Now you reach your fingers down my throat

By yanking out each false and real lie

You think you’ll find the truth behind my life.

You’ll never find my name inside my heart

But this is not as sad to me as death.

Your crawling fingers aim to stop my breath

 

You offer yourself up with every breath,

Whisper out your life against my throat

Once again you offer me your death

But still too scared to die, the offer is a lie

I will not offer you my name or heart

Not when you made me dream the perfect life.

 

You never knew my heart, it catches in your throat

Your death will be my dying breath

I never was a lie, not in in that life.

__x__


End file.
